Past Pain, Future Vengance
by FallenAngel699
Summary: Inuyasha delves into his brother's past using Totosai's newly aquired portal, where he finds dark secrets. When Inuyasha is taken captive by Naraku, Sesshomaru wants nothing more than the dark hanyou's bloody demise. InuSess YAOI! WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

First off, if you don't like don't read. If you do like, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Curiosity Isn't Always Best

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha jerked away from the offending hands. He could feel them roaming all over his chest and back, not heeding to his quiet whimpers of discomfort. Pain shot through his body once again as fingers trailed over deep gouges. He let out a surprised yelp when they brushed over a particularly sensitive wound.

"Oh, would you quit being such a baby?!" Kagome groaned as she tried to simultaneously hold him down and clean and bandage the cuts and burns covering his torso.

Inuyasha glared at the girl sitting in front of him. "Will you quit poking at me? I do heal on my own you know!" Inuyasha huffed, batting away the hands again turning away. Kagome sighed in defeat putting her medical supplies into her backpack, it didn't look particularly big but it always seemed to accommodate their needs.

They had recently had another run-in with Sesshomaru and this time they came away with a bit more than a few scratches. He had done a number on all of them really and one didn't have to look close to tell either. For a reason none of them could put a finger on Sesshomaru seemed more agitated and aggressive than usual. His attacks where faster, more precise. It wasn't like he was angry, clouded by rage. More like, very concentrated on the task at hand, on inflicting as much pain as possible.

When it was all over they hadn't even the energy to move far from the battlefield. Instead the group just moved off to the side under a shady tree for shelter from the hot sun beating down on them.

Sango was also having multitasking trouble with Miroku, trying to tend to his injuries while avoiding his wandering hands. Tending to the males wounds was proving to be a straining task indeed.

oOo

Sesshomaru paced in his study. Today was the day. Yes, today was the day of his great fathers downfall. The fact was that he had been pacing for so long that when Jaken, who had left earlier in a awful rush, had commented on the fact that his lord might wear a hole straight through the floor.

Of course, the anniversary of his father's death wasn't the only thing bothering him. There was the other thing, the distant but ever-present memories of his time spent with the...His thoughts trailed off as the demon lord shook his head, clearing it momentarily. No. No, he wouldn't dwell on such things, no good could possibly come of it. His encounter with his brother hadn't helped any either.

Sighing he stopped. "Jaken!" His servant entered quickly but out of breath, clearly he had been in a rush to answer his masters call. When he entered the imp bowed low. He knew his masters temper was wearing thin on this day, it always had been that way, ever since he could remember. On this very day Lord Sesshomaru would be unusually short tempered and spent most, if not all, of his time either in his chambers or in his study and would refuse any and all food or drink offered to him. He had better be careful.

" Y-yes Mi'lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at his oldest ward. " I will be retiring to my chambers for the night, you are to make sure Rin is properly bathed and in bed in an hour." He waited for the imp to nod his head before leaving to room and heading down the long somewhat darkened hall.

oOo

Inuyasha sighed contentedly as he leaned against the tree. With all their wounds seen to and full stomachs the group rested. Some drifting off to sleep while other simply pondered.

A loud crash sounding jared them all out of relaxation as a lightning bolt crashed to the ground. They looked up as large three eyed cow with an old man on it's back descended from the sky.

Inuyasha was the first to get up from his spot. "Hey, old man!" He called "As much as it pains me to say it, you know some stuff about some things. Now I'm gonna get straight to the point, what the hell is the matter with Sesshomaru today?"

Totosai looked at the gathering of people before him blankly. He knew what was wrong alright but he also knew that Sesshomaru was overwhelmingly likely to kill him if he told. " Inuyasha, I can't tell you anything about that I'm afraid. I don't know anything on the subject. Nope. Not a thing."

" I know you know so spit it out already!" Inuyasha advanced cracking his knuckles.

'Oh dear, what a situation I'm in now,' Totosai thought ' If I tell, I'll be killed for sure, if I don't...' He scratched his head ' I'll still be killed.' Sighing he looked the group again making up his mind and resining him self to his fate.

" Come with me, I have something to show you."

Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated!

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Let me just start by saying: thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am aware that it is a little slow in starting but I need to get all the introduction crap out of the way so the story is more understandable and enjoyable. I'm going to try to update about every other day, but if I don't, don't worry. I don't abandon my fics.

In answer to a question I received: this will be a SesshomaruxInuyasha paring. Of course, we have to go through all the steps before we get to the yaoi goodness. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read it.

That all being said, on with the story!

Oh and by the way, the stuff in italics is what is showing in the portal.

Chapter 2

The Keeper

" What is that thing exactly?" Sango questioned as she inspected the strange object closely. It was medium in size, white in color around the border and a glassy clear in the center. None of her friends had ever seen anything like it either.

Totosai had invited them all to his home promising to show them what they wanted to know, after a few threats from Inuyasha. When they arrived Totosai directed them to the back of his cave where he kept many random trinkets ranging from swords once belonging to great demons and humans alike, to ancient scrolls.

' I don't know how he lives like this.' Thought Kagome, stepping over yet another pile of dirty rusty who-knows-what on the dirt floor while making her way to her friends.

" That, young lady, is my newest treasure." He moved closer to the thing and stroked it lovingly, admiring the fine craftsmanship and care that so obviously when into carving the stone. " It's a portal, it lets you look at any being on earth and if you know how to use it correctly, it even lets you look at past assurances." The old man smiled then, moving to the side to let everyone get a clear view of the portals center. The on lookers gasped as the glassy surface began to swirl with a green mist before a scene appeared.

A huge castle appeared, it clearly had many inhabitants. Servants bustled about doing variuos chores while some children played off to the side in a flowery courtyard.

_The heavy wooden doors opened and out stepped a rather tall man with a beautiful and clearly human woman walking slightly behind him carrying a child of about three of four years of age, lovingly in her arms and smiling gently._

" Do you recognize them Inuyasha?" Totosai asked, when he got a puzzled look from the hanyou he continued. " They are your parents."

Inuyasha stared in awe trying to ingrain every detail of the two adults into his memory. His father looked so strong, proud, and confident. While his mother looked so kind, gentle , and content holding the child, who he figured was himself, in her arms.

_A somewhat lanky man ran up to Inutaisho and bowed low before his lord and lady._

_" Lord Inutaisho! I have very important information!" The messenger glanced up at the demon lord's face waiting for permission to continue. When he saw Inutaisho nod he went on." I was on my way to a border village to retrieve the new garments for you but when I arrived all the villagers were gathered in the streets, many of them were crying and calling out, men and women alike. When I asked what was the matter the head master told me some very disturbing news. He told me that the Keeper had past through and took two of the village children."_

_Inutaisho remained impassive on the outside but on the inside he was feuding with himself over what to do. He had heard of the Keeper many times before. His sources told him that the Keeper had gotten his title from his tendencies to snatch up young children and take them back to who-knows-where, none of the families ever saw their taken offspring again. Except of course on the Keepers patrol for new victims, he would always be fallowed by those previously taken who were attached to him by thick metal collars around their necks and heavy chains locked onto his armor. Some had tried to free the children but all failed, men and women, human and demon alike. It was rumored among many that the Keeper would take the children and do horrible, unspeakable things to them. Whenever someone or something stood in his way he would be sure to leave a bloody trail behind him._

_Inutaisho thanked the messenger for the warning and took his family back inside. Leaving his mate and son in the dining room he went up to his study and stood outside the door. He could feel the aura behind the door and knew that he had assumed right. He smiled softly to himself. ' So predictable.' He opened the door, quietly entering._

_On his desk In the back of the room he saw at least four stacks of books, and upon further inspection he spotted the top of a silver head almost completely hidden behind them. Stepping up in front of the large wooden table Inutaisho moved one of the books._

_The silver haired boy, about six or seven years, looked up and smiled a small childish smile. He glanced back down at his book, then back up at his father waiting to be addressed or given permission to speak._

_Inutaisho sighed. " Tell me Sesshomaru, why is it that you are always in here making a mess of things?" He asked, his eyes roaming slowly over the many stacks of books and papers with various scribblings about one thing or another covering the desk. He smiled softly when his son looked around at the chaos he had created then back to him with an apologetic look on his face._

_" I'm sorry father, I suppose I got a little carried away this time...and last time...and the time before that, and the-" Sesshomaru was cut off when his father raised his hand. He knew that if there was one thing about himself that his father disapproved of, it was his organizing issues. His father always lectured him, saying, " How are you going to run these lands if you can't even find your own clothes?" or " I really wish you would put things back where you found them, I can't find anything." Sesshomaru didn't argue with his father when ever the subject of his not being able to find anything came up, he simply pointed out that he could find everything just fine, it was everyone else that had a problem._

_Inutaisho's face took on a serious look suddenly as he approached his son on the other side of his desk. He leaned down and spoke in a hushed voice._

_" Sesshomaru, it has recently come to my attention that there may be a great danger headed this way." Inutaisho watched his son closely for a negative reaction. It's very important that a leader stay calm in any situation. However, he became puzzled when his son's eyes brightened. " What is the matter Sesshomaru, why do you react so? Why do you seem so happy and excited to hear of this pearl?"_

_" It's just that this will be the first time I get to see you actually do battle. I'm not worried, no one can defeat you father!" Sesshomaru beamed, his eyes shining with admiration as he looked at his father's face. He couldn't wait to see how his father faught so he could absorb any and all information that he could. One day he hoped to surpass his father in battle._

_Inutaisho looked at his son and felt a heavy weight on his heart. He didn't want to let his son down, he wanted to set a good, strong example for him to fallow, but he had to do what was the safest and ultimately best for all of his family._

_" Sesshomaru, I am going to send you and your brother away for awhile so you can be safe."_

_Sesshomaru's smile faded in to a look of disbelief._

_" What? I don't understand father! How am I supposed to get stronger when you never train me?" Sesshomaru rose from his seat, rarely did he question his fathers will but, this just didn't make sense. " Your always busy with that human of yours! The one time I get a chance to learn something from you, you send me away?! The only thing that you've showed me how to do lately is how to lose my heart to a worthless human girl who will only die off in a couple ye-"_

_Sesshomaru's rant was cut short by a hard backhand to the right side of his face._

_Inutaisho stared hard down at his son, how dare he speak about his mate like that. He had to do something before the boy said something he would truly regret. _

_Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the floor ,where he had stalked to in his frustration, a small string of blood running from his mouth down his chin and onto the floor, the force of the blow making one of his small but deadly sharp fangs cut deeply into his bottom lip. He stood for a brief moment, staring at his father, not understanding his logic, before turning on his heal and leaving for the lower floors of the castle._

_BANG!_

_" Inutaisho!"_

_BANG!_

_" Inutaisho, lord of the west!"_

_BANG!_

_Inutaisho ran down to the ground floor and out the wooden double doors, joining his wife carrying Inuyasha and just about every other person in the castle who were out to see who was causing all the fuss. Inutaisho stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The messenger had taken many days to reach the castle. Here standing before Inutaisho was the Keeper._

_A tall man, so much so that he surpassed even the great Inutaisho himself by at least three inches, long black hair, deep purple markings going in a jagged patter over vertically his eyes, wide shoulders, made to look larger with the heavy black and gold armor covering much of his body. Then there was the last detail that proved many of the rumors to be true, behind him stood three young girls, all very thin, with no shoes of any kind, and barely clothed at all._

_Inutaisho looked them over but when he looked into their eyes, saw the sadness and fear, he turned back to the man in front of him._

_" Keeper, what do you want?" Inutaisho asked sternly, holding his ground._

_The Keeper gave a very unsettling smile._

_." I have come for Inuyasha, your son."_

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Please review and tell me what you all think!**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey People. Sorry it took so long, I'm still not sure how people will react to these next chapters... Oh well, I guess we'll see what happens. Just keep in mind: we have to go through all the steps. After this chapter things will really start moving.

Chapter 3

A Brothers Sacrifice

Inutaisho stared down the man standing before him. There was no way he was going to give in to this...thing. He would NEVER give up his child to anyone. Inutaisho narrowed his gaze as he fallowed the Keepers own. It was locked onto his son who was, completely oblivious to the danger he was in, playing a quiet game at his mothers feet.

" Keeper, what right do you think that you have to come onto this land and demand something that is not yours?" Inutaisho stepped in the way of the Keepers view, blocking Inuyasha from his sight. " How dare a vile being such as you ask anything of me."

" If you wish to fight for him I will gladly oblige." The Keeper smirked, drawing his sword.

Inutaisho eyed the weapon closely. It wasn't fancy or elegant, but it was large and was radiating a strong demonic aura. A black hilt with a golden serpent winding down the length of it to the start of the blade, which was a shiny chrome that reflected the surroundings.

Drawing his own sword Inutaisho stepped forward.

" Very well, if you want to rush so quickly to your death, then who am I to stop you?" The Keepers eyes gleamed with the promise of an up coming fight, as he advanced toward the demon lord.

Inutaisho side stepped it without a second thought and sliced across the Keepers face as he past, but also unintentionally leaving his wife and son without protection.

The Keeper saw the opening and took it, grabbing Izayoi by the throat and pulling her against his chest. Inutaisho whirled around enraged when he heard his mates alarmed cry.

" Izayoi!" Inutaisho made a move towards the Keeper but stopped short when Izayoi let out another short yelp as the Keeper brought his sword to her throat. Inutaisho eyes bled red the instant he smelt blood when the Keeper made a shallow cut right beneath her chin.

" Stay back dog lord!" The Keeper snapped, jerking the large weapon up in a threatening motion. " I don't have time for this, just give me Inuyasha. Do not run so quickly to your death."

When Inutaisho didn't make a move the Keeper smirked shoving the woman to the side and grabbing for Inuyasha.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched everything play out from the doorway. He was proud of his father for standing his ground against such a formidable foe, all previous negative thoughts forgotten. But his joyous feelings faded all to quickly as he immediately saw the mistake his father made in leaving Inuyasha and his mother vulnerable. He didn't find it necessary to step in when the Keeper was holding the human woman, but for a reason he couldn't quite place, he felt a sudden rush of panic when he moved toward his little brother.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped in between Inuyasha and the offending man.

" Leave him be." He stated in a voice that was much deeper and that held more authority than any child's should. His mind raced as he tried to think. There was no way that he was going to let this fucked up bastard take his little brother. His composure wavered more than he would like as he continued. " Take me instead, I'll go with you. Just leave Inuyasha alone."

The Keeper stopped short, turning to look at the interrupting voice. He could only stare at the child before him. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Fair skin, stunning demonic markings, long silver hair, and those eyes, those piercing golden eyes that held a strong sense of hate and determination. Not many girls even held that kind of delicate beauty...He had to have him.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at the man, that towered over him by at least four feet, wondering what was running through his mind. He certainly noticed the somewhat unsettling change of expression as he continued to stare. He also didn't miss the man's eyes roaming over him, making a nervous chill go through him. But he didn't regret his decision.

Inutaisho's heart sank when he saw his eldest son step in the way, and then it broke in two and he filled with a sense of dread when he heard his words.

" Ha ha ha ha!" The Keeper scoffed looking down at the child. " You would sacrifice yourself for your brothers safety? Why?"

Sesshoamru didn't answer, just stepped closer the Keeper, attempting to draw his attention further from Inuyasha, who was now looking back and forth between everyone with a childish curiosity.

The Keeper grabbed Sesshomaru roughly by the arm and pulled him closer as Inutaisho advanced on him again. Stepping away from the older dog demon, he clamped a heavy metal collar around Sesshomaru's neck. Then he turned to leave with what was now four children trailing behind him.

Inutaisho started after him intent on getting Sesshomaru back, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

" It was his decision." Izayoi said gently trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru may not have been her blood son but she still loved him like he was her own.

Inutaisho sighed. He knew his mate was right, Sesshomaru knew what he was doing and what the consequences of his actions were. He just hoped that he would be alright.

Grief-stricken with the knowledge that he would probably never again see Sesshomaru's smiling face, he watched as the Keeper walked down the dirt path taking with him his first born son.

oOo

Sesshomaru flinched as the cold metal made contact with his skin, immediately wishing to remove it from his person.

So this was it, his fate was set and there was nothing he could do to change it now. But he still was at least some what relived that his baby brother was not in his current position.

As he was led away from his home, his family, he fallowed the Keeper while holding back hot tears, leaving everything he knew and cared for behind, not looking back.

He did this for the good of his family.

This was his decision.

His sacrifice.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Heres the next chapter. I know that some of you might not like some parts in the next chapters, but don't worry I'll have warnings. Please bear with me.

Chapter 4

The Other Three

Sesshomaru paused at the entrance to the dark room, leaning heavily on the door frame. It had been a three day walk and they had stopped only once or twice on the way. Now he stood in the the bowels of a fortress standing before what Sesshomaru figured was going to be where he would stay from now on.

The rest of the kids had already gone in slowly, but Sesshomaru hesitated at the door, eying the darkness warily. A sharp shove made him go in head first into the room stumbling blindly across the wet floor and tripping, causing him to fall. He tried to catch himself but failed miserably, twisting his wrist, spraining his ankle and cracking his head hard on the floor. The last thing he was the light from the door way getting smaller and smaller as the door was shut before falling into unconsciousness.

It was hours later when Sesshomaru awoke in the cold damp room. His ankle and wrist throbbed with pain and he could feel the start of an on coming headache. The darkness was broken a little by a small barred window at least ten feet up. He blinked into the blackness his eyes trying to adjust. When that wasn't working he attempted to rub his eyes but was unable to. Panic rose in his chest as he realized the cause. He was chained to the wall, his arms suspended over his head and his legs folded underneath him making them cramp badly and making his injured wrist and ankle worse.

Sesshomaru tried to switch his weight from his hurt leg onto the other one to take some of the pressure off it.

He froze when he heard chains rattling on the opposite side of the room. Leaning forward as far as he could, Sesshomaru peered through the darkness. When he looked closely he could make out three small forms on the other side of the 'cell'.

It was the three little girls that were with the Keeper.

" Hi."

It was a small sound, so small Sesshomaru barely caught it.

" W-what?" He asked, trying to determine which of the three was addressing him.

There was a sound of more dragging chains and the quiet rustling of clothes. One of the girls was getting closer.

Sesshomaru watched as she crawled across the stone floor.

When the faint light from the window hit her she stopped and sat back on her heels and looked him over curiously.

" Hi." She stated again, inching closer.

" Uh, hi?" He said back a little uncertainly.

The little girl smiled, her big ice blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

' She must be a demon.' Sesshomaru thought. " I've never seen a human with eyes like hers.'

" My name is Shongi." She said. " I'm a water otter demon.

Shongi looked at him expectantly.

" So, whats your name?"

Sesshomaru hesitated, but after thinking it over and coming to the conclusion that no harm could come of telling her who he was he replied.

" I'm Sesshomaru. I'm a dog demon." He stated simply.

" That is so cool. Are you a full dog demon? Cause I'm not, my mom is a water otter but my dad is a wolf demon. See?" Shongi said quickly, taking a breath and pointing out the black wolf ears on the top of her head stickiing out plainly in the middle of her dark green hair. Her smile widened to reveal small pointed fangs. " I like your markings."

" You sure talk a lot." Sesshomaru said, smiling to himself. He wasn't usually one to talk a lot nor did he normally appreciate others constant babbling, but given his current situation Shongi's rambling made him feel better in a weird sort of way.

He was about to continue when the heavy metal door swung open. Shongi scrambled back to her corner with the other girls. Sesshomaru shut his eyes briefly against the blinding light, before darting his eyes toward the entrance.

The Keeper stood in the doorway. He was wearing dark blue hakama but his chest was bare. When he entered the room Sesshomaru saw the three girls huddle together against the wall in the shadows.

The Keeper crouched in front of Sesshomaru.

" Well, if it isn't my newest addition." The Keeper smirked, reaching out a hand to gently brush the boys cheek.

Sesshomaru flinched turning his head away as Fingers traced the magenta markings on his face.

" Don't touch me." Sesshomaru seethed, snapping at the Keepers hand and letting out a low growl.

The Keeper snatched away his hand quickly, backhanding the child before him.

" I think it's about time you learned your place."

The Keeper pulled a ring of keys off his belt, unlocking Sesshomaru's restraints. Grabbing Sesshomaru's injured wrist he hauled him to his feet.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his wounded appendages throbbed even more painfully. He glanced towards the other occupants in the room who were still huddled in the shadows. He noticed Shongi watching him with tears flowing down her face as he was pulled out the door.

TBC

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So sorry for taking so long to update people. I was a little nervous about posting this chapter. But never fear, after these two chapters we start getting to the 'good stuff'...if you know what I mean. Anyways, on with the show!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS WITH A MINOR. I don't condone that kind of thing but it is very vital to the story. I would like to say however, that I am sorry in advance.

Chapter 5

Stolen Innocents

Sesshomaru frantically grasped the hand that was dragging him down a darkened hall. Sure He was young but all his instincts told him to fight against the no longer armor-clad man. He was more frightened than he could ever remember being in his life. He had always felt safe in his fathers home, no matter what, he always knew that he could count on the safety and protection those ancient walls provided.

A sudden rush of panic and sorrow washed over the young pup. He had given that safety up, he had left those barriers of protection. He had given it all, his whole life, everything that he was and knew, for him. For that little hanyou. The one who always looked at him with nothing but love and admiration spawned from childlike ignorance. For Inuyasha.

A firm tug brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He looked around and realized that they were standing in a dimly light room. There wasn't really much to it from what Sesshomaru could see. The walls were bare and there was hardly any furniture, only a large bed pushed against the back wall. The Keeper shoved him in front of him and then roughly onto the bed. Closing the door behind him the Keeper slowly started to rid himself of his remaining clothes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he scooted further away from the disrobing demon. His hands started to shake and his body began to tremble unwillingly. He felt an undeniable dread in the pit of his stomach as the Keeper advanced on him, slowly getting on to the bed he crawled across to Sesshomaru until he was looming over him, pinning his arms and legs, his long black hair creating a veil over them. He grinned menacingly before he pressed his lips hard against Sesshomaru's.

The child's heartbeat quickened as he began to struggle pushing against the Keepers larger body with his own in an attempt to throw the offending man from him.

" Get off me!" Sesshomaru screamed, panicked.

The Keeper backhanded him roughly. " Like I said, learn your place." He shoved two fingers into Sesshomaru's mouth and laughed when the boy bit down. " Come now, do you really think that will make me stop? Trust me little one, it's for your own good."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he didn't understand but stopped bitting down. He wasn't certain what the keeper was going to do, but he was sure that it was going to be painful. He struggled even more when the Keeper took his fingers from his mouth and tore through his clothing quickly, so now they were both completely naked. Sesshomaru watched as lustful eyes roamed shamelessly over his nude form. Leaning down the Keeper kissed Sesshomaru painfully, successfully smothering the Inu's surprised yell as he forced his index finger into Sesshomaru's opening.

Tears streamed from Sesshomaru's eyes as he squirmed, trying to lessen the unpleasant jolts of pain that shot through his body as the Keepers finger worked in and out of him. He bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to muffle another scream, when a second finger was added, stretching him.

The Keeper's grin widened and he continued to prepare the angel-like being under him. He felt his member harden as he ground his hips against Sesshomaru's thigh. He smirked when Sesshomaru visibly relaxed the slightest bit as he removed his fingers only to be replaced with terror when he positioned himself at his entrance.

A weight dropped in Sesshomaru's stomach as something much bigger replaced the invading fingers. He didn't even bother to stop the loud scream of anguish that was wrenched from his throat. His hot tears flowed freely down his face as he let out pained sobs with each brutal thrust.

The Keepers movements were fast and hard. Grunting he reveled in the warmth of his new prize, only getting more aroused with the scent of tears and fresh blood of innocents. But he felt the end arriving all to soon. He looked down and saw that his little one was nearing unconsciousness and picked up his pace. He wanted Sesshomaru to be 'present' at the finish.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide and his breath caught in his throat in a silent scream as the Keeper thrust hard and deep. It was to deep, he knew it immediately, he felt something tare inside him painfully. He let out a choked sob when he felt the Keeper release. He was so tired, he could only let out a quiet whimper as the older man pulled out of him. He watched through half-lidded eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness, as the Keeper stood and dressed.

Opening the door he paused. " Sleep now my little prince, you need to heal so we can play some more. " He smiled and exited, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, tears still silently flowing from his eyes. He felt so dirty, he was in so much pain. For a moment he thought over his decision, pondering whether or not it was the right one. Then an image of Inuyasha, smiling, like he always did, flashed in his mind. He knew he had made the right choice, he could never forgive himself if he caused that smile to be erased forever. He thought of home, what were they doing now? Sesshomaru let out a small sigh, relaxing as much as he could, he found himself finally give into sleep.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you guys all think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Uhh, there seemed to be some confusion about something that was said in the last chapter. I had said that there was only one chapter left, what I meant was only one more chapter before it starts to actually move. Don't worry people, I plan to make this a long story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The Escape

Red-lined eyelids fluttered open painfully to reveal bright golden eyes. Sesshomaru groaned, every muscle ached, his head felt like it was splitting in two. Glancing around the room he tried to move his stiff fingers. How long had he been asleep? Taking a deep breath he slowly propped himself up on his elbows, grimacing at the pain that shot through his body at the smallest movement.

Sniffling he brought a hand to his burning eyes and rubbed them. They felt so dry from crying. Frustrated, he wiped away the hot tears that came to his eyes as memories of the past night came flooding back. He shivered as he felt the ghost touches of the Keeper. He looked towards the door. Was it still locked?

Shifting, he attempted to sit up, trying to ignore the embarrassing pain that spread through his lower half. Hesitantly he stood on shaky legs only to fall back onto the bed with a pained thud as his head became light and his eyes lost focus. He had lost a lot of blood through the coarse of the night. Sighing he reclined on his arms and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure how long he had been sitting like that, drifting in and out of the waking world, before he sat as bolt upright as he could at the sound of the door being unlocked. He watched as the Keeper strode into the room, he was wearing a dark purple haori and black hakama. Warily Sesshomaru watched as the tall man made his way to the bed.

Taking a seat next to the half-sitting half-laying child the Keeper began to stroke the boys hair softly, smirking as Sesshomaru flinched away from his touch.

" Good morning golden-eyes." He whispered, leaning close, chuckling when he heard a small warning growl.

" Get your hands off me."

The Keeper laughed outright before grabbing Sesshomaru's chin and kissing him roughly. Sesshomaru growled and tried to pull away but he was held in place, out of instinct he brought his small claws across the Keepers face. That got him. The Keeper pulled back his eyes tinted red, grabbing Sesshomaru by the throat he lifted him into the air.

" You little shit!" He hissed, wiping at the thin lines of blood streaking his cheek with his free hand and shaking Sesshomaru in the other. " I guess I didn't explain your place here good enough."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he gripped at the arm suspending him. He clawed at the mans older demons hand kicked his legs, but nothing seemed to be working. His vision was starting to blur and his breath was coming in short gasps. The last thing he saw was the Keeper smiling darkly, before his world went black.

oOo

Some time later Sesshomaru awoke in a dark room. After letting his eyes adjust to the minimal light he realized that he was back in the first room. His head was still pounding from lack of oxygen, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Gritting his teeth he moved from his half-sitting position tell he was kneeling, relived to find that he was no longer chained to the wall by his neck. Instead he was cuffed around his ankle. Scooting forward he peered into the dark corner where he had last seen the girl, Shongi. He heard a rustling sound and looked closer. He saw the forms of only two.

Clearing his dry throat he called out to them. " Excuse me, there was another girl with you, where is she?"

One of the girls moved into the light. She had shoulder length dark green hair and tear filled copper eyes. " After the Keeper brought you back he took Shongi." She sniffled.

For some strange reason Sesshomaru's chest tightened when he heard that the inquisitive little girl was taken by the sadistic 'lord'.

oOo

Sesshomaru knelt on the floor conversing with the two girls. He had learned that the green haired girls name was Kari and the second, older, purple haired girl was named Miya. he had also found out that they had been being held captive for about a month. Miya said there had been others but they either were killed or they just gave up and let themselves die.

Kari was telling Sesshomaru about her village when the door opened. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes against the bright light. Just as quickly as the door opened, it was shut.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Shongi laying on the floor crying quietly. As quickly as Sesshomaru could manage he went over to her.

" Are you alright?"

Shongi looked up at him and a small smile formed on her lips. " Yes, it's not like I'm not used to it." She gave a sad laugh.

Sesshomaru growled. This was not fair, nobody should be treated like this. From what he had been told, all three of the girls had just been snatched up from their homes. This had been his choice to protect Inuyasha, but the three girls had nothing. It was then that he vowed to escape. He would take Shongi and the others back to their villages. He would see his family again.

oOo

The next two and a half months were spent devising plans, throwing them away, then devising more plans. But keeping his plans secret from the girls was proving to be the most difficult, he didn't want to let them down if he should fail. Everyday the Keeper would come get Sesshomaru and take him to the back room. Every time was the same, pain, agonized screams, blood, tears,and more pain. The hope that it would get easier was crushed and Sesshomaru realized that the only way to stop the pain was to get out.

Today was the day, today was the day that they would be free.

Sesshomaru sat with his legs folded under him as usual, to lessen the 'embarrassing pain'. He was talking quietly to Shongi about nothing particularly important while the other girls slept, over the time they had become good friends. Sesshomaru was currently telling Shongi about the time he had played a practical joke on one of the visiting lords.

" When word got to father, his face was so red, I never thought that I would live to tell the tale, he was so angry." He said. Talking about home always helped him forget where he was and made him very homesick and depressed at the same time.

Shongi giggled and she smiled. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru, she was sure she would have given up on life.

It was getting dark outside and Sesshomaru was becoming edgy. It was almost time, just a few more hours.

oOo

Looking through the high window Sesshomaru figured that it was around midnight. Quietly he turned towards the wall and pulled out a long sharp piece of stone, that he had slowly dug from the wall with his claws then had fitted back into it's crevice to conceal it, and palmed it.

He pulled his small cup of filthy water over to him and poured it all over his chained ankle. The water mixed with the film of mud that covered almost his entire being made a gross slippery sludge. Slowly he worked the iron cuff over his ankle-bone, then over his heel ,and finally off his foot.

He stood painfully, leaning against the wall he made his way to the door. Lately the Keeper had started acting a fool and showing his arrogance by not locking the door, he had taunted the children before saying that they were so weak they couldn't even make it to the door, and even if they did, they would never find their way through the labyrinth that was his castle.

Sesshomaru inched the door open and carefully walked through the different hallways fallowing the Keepers scent. He stopped where the scent was strongest and looked around. He was standing in front a a large dark blue stone door carved with intricate patterns with two dragons winding their ways upwards a long the edges.

He opened the door and slipped in quietly. With inhuman stealth he made his way over to the overly large bed. He looked with sudden disgust at the Keeper laying atop the bed.He climbed onto the bed trying to keep himself as light as possible he crawled up the youkai until he was at his side next to his shoulders. He hoped that he was right in assuming that the Keeper would be sleeping heavily tonight, he had taken all four of them that day so he should be exhausted. Sesshomaru looked down at the Keepers face before leaning close.

" Wakeup, I want you to know who it is that's killed you." Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice, gripping the thin stone in his hand and bringing it up to rest on the Keeper's chest.

The Keeper woke up with a jerk.

Sesshomaru smirked at the surprised look that riddled the Keepers features.

" Learn your place." Sesshomaru hissed, driving the stone down hard into the Keepers vile heart. He twisted the make-shift knife in the wound, drawing agonized gurgles from the demon beneath him.

Sesshomaru got off the Keeper, leaving him gasping for breath, to walk calmly to a desk on which the Keepers sword lay. Sesshomaru hefted the large sword up, steadying the heavy weapon in his hands.

The Keeper looked at the small inu-youkai as he approached him once again.

" Die." Sesshomaru stated in a cold voice as he made his first kill, bringing the sharp steel down on the Keepers throat, beheading him with his own sword.

Sesshomaru watched in sick pleasure as the Keepers blood seeped into the fine sheets covering the bed, not minding as the blood ran onto the floor and covered his feet. He went to the bed and search the Keepers blood soaked sleeping robes for the keys to the girls shackles. It was time to go home...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I am so sorry for how long this is taking, only one more chapter until moving on, I PROMISE!

Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for wonderful reviews! I'm glad that so many people like my story.

I hope you all like this chapter.

Happy Holidays Everyone!!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Coming Home

Sesshomaru winced as a low branch scratched at his face as he made his way quickly through the dense woods. He had already escorted the girls back to their villages, it had of coarse taken some extra time because Shongi didn't live near Kira and Miya. He had had to comfort her when she broke down, nervous about seeing her family again. After she thanked him, many times over, they had waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

So he was currently attempting to make his way back to the trail that he had been following. Glancing at the passing foliage he stepped onto the main 'road'. Sniffing the air, he tried to figure out which direction home was in. Smiling he turned left and headed down the path.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat under a tree, watching the rain fall heavily from the sky. He sighed, usually Sesshomaru loved the rain, but without nearby shelter with warm dry clothes, it was just bothersome. His mother used to rest on the top of an open grassy hill, when ever it would rain with him in her lap. They would sit there until they were soaked to the bone.

Smiling lightly to himself, Sesshomaru continued to stare at the rain, it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Sighing again Sesshomaru stood up, if he sat here all day he would never get home, with that in mind he headed down the road at a brisk pace.

Sesshomaru quickened his steps. He recognized that tree, that boulder, he recognized a lot of things, he was almost home. He could see the high watchtowers rising above the trees in the distance. It had stopped raining heavily about an hour ago and was now just a very light drizzle. Sesshomaru stopped and looked himself over, his hakama were a dark brown, this wouldn't have been a problem had they not supposed to have been royal blue, and he wasn't even wearing a shirt, not only that but even with the rain storm his body was still covered in filth. Grimacing at his appearance and starting forward, Sesshomaru decided that one of the first things to be done when he got back, was a nice hot bath. Then a huge supper of anything and everything that he could think of, after that, he might even put up with the little hanyou's loud somewhat obnoxious antics, all before settling down with one of fathers many old books and falling asleep in his nice warm inviting bed.

oOo

Stopping the small inu looked up, he was standing right outside of the castle gates, but, there were no guards. raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru scented the air. There were people there, somewhere. Opening the gate Sesshomaru made his way to the large main doors of the castle. Pulling on the door Sesshomaru stopped, confused, the door wouldn't open. He sensed no danger.

Determined, Sesshomaru raised his hand to the door and banged his fist loudly.

" Father!" He called.

No answer. " Father!" He called again, louder this time, he banged on the door again.

Sesshomaru stood, puzzled. What was going on? He looked around the courtyard for any sign of the servants. Nothing.

He jumped when the door opened a crack, then wider, revealing a old man who stood in place, wide-eyed and his mouth slightly agape.

" Lord Sesshomaru." The man said, still staring at the child before him.

" What is going on? Why was the door sealed?"

The old man looked at Sesshomaru, tears starting to form in his eyes. " My lord, please follow me."

Anxious, Sesshomaru followed behind the servant until they arrived at the main hall. There he saw every person that served in his home and even some from the western villages gathered around something that he couldn't see.

The sound of the door closing behind the two, caused the others in the room to turn. When all eyes settled on Sesshomaru hushed voices spread throughout the room as the crowed parted for their lord.

Sesshomaru's heartbeat sped-up as he made his way to the large stone fixture in the center of the room. A lump formed in his throat and hot tears stung his eyes as he reached what he now realized was a coffin. His world seemed to fall from beneath him and he suddenly got light-headed as he peered into the stone box.

Only a whisper passed through his trembling lips.

" Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello my lovely lovely readers. Happy New Year! Now, I do apologize for my absence, as I have been quite busy over the holidays. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Chapter 8

The Struggle

Inuyasha sat staring wide-eyed at the now blank portal. Slowly he turned away until he was facing Totosai.

" Where was my mother?" He asked the old blacksmith quietly.

Totosai looked up startled out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat. " Your father had sent you and your mother away to live in the headmasters house in a nearby village. He had -"

" Why?" Inuyasha interrupted.

" Well," Totosai continued. " After losing Sesshomaru, your father slipped into a deep depression. He was so distraught over losing his first born that when a powerful demon lord waged war on his lands he retaliated without calculating or planning anything at all. He was not thinking clearly when he moved out the soldiers for the battle, and in doing so he signed his own death warrant."

Hearing a sniffle, Inuyasha looked to his right where Kagome was seated beside him. She was sitting with her head slightly bowed, her hair hiding her eyes, but her tears were made obvious by the wet trails running down her face.

Inuyasha scooted closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Whats wrong Kagome?"

She sniffed again.

" I just don't get it," She said, continuing to stare at her lap. " I don't understand why someone would want to hurt an innocent child like that."

" Neither do I, I would much prefer someone who could put up more of a fight."

The group quickly looked towards the voice at the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

" Naraku!" He hissed, stepping in front of Kagome along with Sango and Miroku.

" Hello Inuyasha," Naraku smirked, taking a step towards the other half-demon. " You know, I think that you would put up a decent fight."

Inuyasha frowned and took a step back.

" Yeah, I dare you to try that shit with me." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku's smirk grew wider as he withdrew a small pouch from his sleeve.

" It would be my pleasure."

Naraku opened the little bag and poured some purple-orange powder into his open hand. Looking directly at Inuyasha he took a few steps forward as Inuyasha stepped back until he had the inu backed against the wall.

" Get away from him!" Kagome shouted drawing back the string of her bow, aiming the notched arrow at Naraku. Miroku palmed the beads wrapped around his arm, ready to strike if necessary. Sango however, didn't hesitate, hurtling her hiraikotsu threw the air towards the dark hanyou. The demon slayer watched in horror as a strong wind blew through the cave and the heavy weapon fell harmlessly to the ground. Kagura landed gracefully before Inuyasha's companions, effectively stopping them from interfering with her masters plans.

One of Naraku's tentacle lashed out and wrapped it's self around Inuyasha's right arm, holding it in place and rendering his sword useless as other restrained his other arm and legs until he couldn't move an inch. Moving even closer, Naraku reach up with his empty hand to run it gently down the side of Inuyasha's face, ignoring the battle going on behind him.

" Get the fuck offa me you freak!" Inuyasha snapped, growling and baring his teeth.

" Tsk tsk tsk." Naraku scolded, shaking his head slowly. " You have such a dirty mouth, well, we'll take care of that soon enough won't we?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the side in an attempt to get a mouthful of cold hand. Naraku snatched his hand back, glaring at Inuyasha.

" Very well, if you want to be stubborn, so be it." Naraku said, drawing back a couple inches. He uncurled his hand that was holding the powder, brought it in front of his mouth and blew the powder gently off of his hand and into Inuyasha's face.

The inu closed his eyes against the stinging dust. A fist struck his stomach just below his ribs, causing him to gasp and inhale the mysterious substance.

Coughing, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked from Naraku's face to his friends. Both Sango and Shippo were laying on the ground and Miroku was kneeling on the ground behind Kagome clutching at his hand. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, she had her last arrow notched and was getting ready to fire it...maybe. Inuyasha couldn't be sure, his vision was starting to blur drastically, he saw Kagome fire her arrow at the wind sorceress, only to have it dodged easily as the demoness grabbed the young miko by the throat. Inuyasha's eyes drifted to Naraku's face before darkness overcame his vision. All he heard was Naraku's mocking word.

" Good night Inuyasha, I'll be looking forward to the time you wakeup.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you all think!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay another chapter! I just want to thank all of the people who take the time to leave a review. The more reviews I get, the more I want to update faster.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

A/N The means time has past

Chapter 9

Help

Totosai watched helplessly as Inuyasha slumped in Naraku's arms. The dark hanyou chuckled, then motioned for Kagura to leave the unconscious miko and her friends be. He glanced at his staff that was on the other side of Naraku. He had thought about trying to get to it but the thought had only been a fleeting one as he scented the knockout powder filling the air surrounding the two half-demons.

" Kagura, it's time for us to go." Naraku said, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha while motioning for Kagura to approach him. Naraku looked at Totosai and smiled as miasma started to form and swirl around him.

Seeing the opening, Totosai ran to his weapon and heaved it at the demons moving quickly through the air outside of his home. He blew flames into the air and watched as they surrounded the poisonous cloud.

" Did you really think that an old man could stop us?!" Kagura called to Totosai as she quickly dispersed the flames, laughing and drifting further and further away.

Totosai when back in the cave back to the portal where the rest of the fallen group were. Sighing he settled against the wall. There was nothing to do but wait now.

Groaning Kagome sat up slowly. What happened? She looked around at the people gathered around a fire, talking quietly amongst themselves.

" Hey everyone, whats going-?" Kagome stopped and did a head count. " Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango turned to her best friend with a concerned face. " Kagome...Naraku took him."

Shippo got up from his spot next to the fire and ran to comfort his friend. " It's alright, we'll find him, you can count on me." He said confidently, puffing out his little chest. Kagome let out a quiet laugh and hugged the little fox kit before her face saddened.

" What are we going to do?" She asked, standing up with Shippo and going to join her friends.

" Well, naturally we're going to rescue him." Miroku said, leaning forward. " But the only problem is...we have absolutely no leads." He finished with a sigh.

" We need to find where Naraku is hiding as quickly as possible. We all heard what he said to Inuyasha." Sango said, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. The miko lowered her head. Sango was right, they needed to do something and fast. " But we've been looking for Naraku for so long. Are we really suppose to think that he is going to all of a sudden reveal his whereabouts now?"

Kagome bit her lip lightly in thought. They needed help.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat at his desk with his head resting in his hands. He had so much stuff to do, but he was finding it very difficult to concentrate. He lifted his head, glanced at the paper in front of him and narrowed his eyes, glaring at it. He let out a quiet frusterated sigh,

Standing, he made his way out to his belcony. Sesshomaru looked over his lands that stretched out for many miles around his home. Scenting the air he looked breifly at the sky, a storn was coming. He would have to send Jaken to fetch Rin and bring her in from the fields where she was playing with the servant's childeren. Rin was a sweet girl but she could really wear on a persons nerves if she didn't have anyone to play with. A small smirk formed on the taiyoukai's lips. Jaken was going to have quite a headache.

" Jaken."

Not even two seconds later the little green demon entered the room. Sesshomaru looked at his ward suspisiously. Was he waiting right outside of his door?

" Yes Mi'lord?" The imp asked, bowing low.

" Go get Rin," Sesshomaru sat at his desk again, watching as Jaken nodded mumbling something that sounded like ' Yes Lord Sesshomaru, it is truly an honor to serve a demon as great and powerful as yourself.' It continued like that but after the first part Sesshomaru tuned him out, restraining himself from rolling his eyes at the little demons sucking up. " Oh and Jaken, you are to keep Rin company and make sure all her needs are tended to."

Seshomaru smirked again as he saw Jaken's, already huge eyes, widen in disbelief. " B-but, my lord-"

" Are you questioning me Jaken?" Sesshomaru inquired, effectivly cutting off his servant.

Jaken looked up. " No my lord, I would never." He flinched as Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, his golden eyes scaning over him before nodding curtly, dismissing his servant. " Thank you my lord." He said quickly, scurrying out of the room.

Sesshomaru stared out his belcony doors as another bolt of lightning lit up the late night sky. He frowned, he didn't like the rain, it dulled his senses and it brought up painful memories that he no longer cared to think on. Sesshomaru moved over to his large bed and sat on the edge, running his hand over the heavy blue and gold satin comforter. Even after his father died Sesshomaru stayed in his childhood room, simply making his parents chambers off limits to all his staff, even Jaken and Rin. He had caught Rin in there once, that had been the only time he had raised his voice to the young child.

The taiyoukai was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud knocking and a annoyingly highpitched voice out side his door. surpressing a growl, Sesshomaru went to the door and opened it slowly. he stared hard Jaken. " What?" He asked shortly, irritated that someone was disturbing him at this late of an hour.

" So sorry Mi'lord, but one of the servants told me that you have some visitors," Jaken stopped to take a breath before continuing." He said that they are urgently requesting to see you."

Sighing for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day Sesshomaru made the long complicated journey to the main doors. As he approached, two servants opened the heavey wooden doors. Sesshomaru glared at his ' guests'. Standing, drenched in the heavy down pour was Inuyasha's odd group. Looking them all over Sesshomaru moved closer taking a delicate sniff. The youkai raised an eyebrow, stepping back he stood straighter. " Where is my brother?"

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short and I took a long time to post, but I've been busy. Anyway, the more you review the faster I'll update! So...Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Chapter 10 is up! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, remember: Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. And a HUGE and heartfelt thank you goes to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!

I love all of you who reviewed!

Daughter of Shadow: I am honored that you would use Shongi, and I am truly glad that you are enjoying my story!

kira1525: I'm glad you like it!

setsuko teshiba: Here's your update!

And to anyone I might have forgotten: Thank you and please continue to enjoy!

Chapter 10

Waking

Pointed ears twitched, swiveling in their nest of silvery hair, picking up even the faintest sound. Water was dripping, dripping somewhere in the darkness, the sound echoing off dense walls. With his eyes to heavy to open, Inuyasha did a mental check over of his body, the dull aches and pains in his wrists being the most pronounced, uncomfortable yet bearable. He was standing but he wasn't, his muscles lax, the shackles were the only things keeping him up right. A creaking was heard somewhere to the left.

"And what a sight you are." A voice said suddenly causing Inuyasha to start.

Forcing his eyes open Inuyasha stared hard at the dark hanyou. "Naraku you bastard!" Baring his teeth Inuyasha growled. "Where am I? What did you do with my friends?!" His growls became more fierce as Naraku stepped towards him, eyeing his prone form. Inuyasha followed his line of sight, looking down at his body. Raising his eyebrows Inuyasha tried to stop the foolish blush from dusting his cheeks at the feeling of having his nude body scrutinized. He could almost feel the dark red eyes tracing over every inch and it made his skin crawl.

"The last time I saw your friends they were doing nothing to stop me, watching as I took you from them." He reached up to run his hand down Inuyasha's cheek" You've been here for awhile, and I haven't sensed any of them even near here. In fact the last time I checked they were moving away." Leaning close to Inuyasha's ear Naraku lowered his voice. "Almost as if they didn't care, betraying you, abandoning you."

Inuyasha turned his head to face Naraku. " Your a liar." He snarled quietly, plastering his ear to his skull in fury. " My friends would never betray or abandon me, ever! They are going to find you and when they do they're going to free me and I gonna tear you limb from limb!" Showing his canines Inuyasha spat the last part out, narrowing his eyes in a deadly glare.

"My, my, you do sound very sure of yourself don't you? But then again, haven't you felt that way before?" Chuckling Naraku backed away slowly, an inquiring look on his face as he left the room closing the door behind him and once again shrouding the room in darkness.

oOo

Glaring at the ground passing rapidly below him Sesshomaru tried to sort out the many infuriating emotions coursing through him. He shouldn't be reacting so strongly to the distress of his brothers odd friends, Inuyasha's problems were his own and had nothing to do with him. If Inuyasha had been captured as they had said, it was through his own foolishness. He shouldn't care, he didn't care, but if that was true then why was his chest clenching painfully as horrifying images flashed through his mind. Some of himself along time ago, others born from his own mind, images of Inuyasha chained, filthy, alone, all in the hands of that sadistic half breed. He let out a low growl in spite of himself, this was starting to become far to complicated for his liking.

The quiet sound coming from the demon lord caused Miroku to look over from his spot on Kilala's back. He was still amazed that all of his friends heads were attached to their bodies after notifying the taiyoukai of his younger brothers imprisonment. On the outside Sesshomaru had looked only a little off from his usual self but the monk could easily sense the emotions that were barely suppressed under the surface. Then the tense moment was over when Sesshomaru curtly agreed to hunt the two hanyous' down, but only for the sake of Naraku gaining any sort of leverage. However the inu's hurried pace in leaving and his more obvious distress were a dead give away to the contradiction.

Looking down to the small fox kit in his arms Miroku cleared his throat trying to gain the attention of the demon slayer sitting in front of him.

"What is it?" Sango asked, looking over her shoulder.

Motioning to the slumped child he shrugged. " I think we should stop for the night-"

"No, we have to get Inuyasha!"

Everyone turned to look at the miko. " We have to find Inuyasha." She sobbed resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. " I mean, we can't just leave him." Sniffling she looked to Sesshomaru. Her eyes pleading for them to go on with the search.

Scanning the group Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Kagome. She was one of the strangest people he had ever met, in the many battles with his little brother the miko had always stayed by his side, whether it was a smart decision or not. She had even stood against him. No wonder the hanyou kept her so close. "We will continue." He stated, they couldn't wait around, there was no way to know what Naraku was already doing, they had to find him.

'Hold on Inuyasha.'

oOo

Kikiyo...that single name had been repeating it's self over and over in Inuyasha's head since yesterday. And with it the cold hallow feeling of doubt slowly crept it's way into the hanyou's mind and spread through out his entire being. Was it really happening again? Was history going to repeat it's self? Sitting in the dreary cell Inuyasha had nothing to do but to dwell on these thoughts. His mouth was dry and his throat was scratchy from his almost consistent growling that had only been subdued a few hours before. Licking his cracked lips Inuyasha tried to swallow, his head snapped up to the door when he heard the creaking sound again. He had not seen the dark 'lord' since he had woken up the first day, and he was thankful for that.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha." Naraku cooed, in a deceptively gentle tone. He moved to stand in front of his capture. He tisked when fangs tried to snap at his hand. " Now, now Inuyasha, do you want something to drink or not?"

Inuyasha stopped baring his teeth but kept the man before him fixed with an angry glare.

Holding up the cup Naraku watched as the inu took a cautious sniff of the contents, waiting for the half demon to calm before allowing the water to pour into his mouth, swallowing it. "Good, isn't that better?" Stroking Inuyasha's cheek with his free hand he let it fall across his neck, running the line of his collarbone before trailing it down his chest and to his stomach.

Inuyasha watched the offending hand with disgust evident on his face. His warning growls getting louder as the hand made it's way lower. He closed his eyes trying to imagine that it wasn't real. His breath hitched as fingers ghosted past his navel, his breath coming quicker. Then all movement stopped, he cracked open his eyes and looked down at the hand, poised just above the curling silver pubic hair. His gaze darted to the kumo's face, somewhat surprised to see the indecisive look there.

"No, no this will have to wait. We will see if your friends come for you." Sighing the spider walked to the open door, turning to Inuyasha he sighed again. "I really do wish I could finish this now, but I am ever so busy." Naraku chuckled as he walked out the door. "Soon."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. They were coming, he was sure of it. They had to.

--

Finally another chapter! Holy crap this took a long time! I am sooooo sorry, and I can comfortably say that NEVER again will it take this long to update. Anyway, as always reviews as very much enjoyed and encouraged.

Til next time,

See Ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Hellooooo everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they are what keep me going and I'm very glad that so many people are enjoying my story.

Daughter of Shadow - To answer your question, Sesshomaru has to deny the strength of his feelings for Inuyasha because then it would become very apparent to everyone else if he panicked and essentially broke down after learning of his brothers imprisonment. Remember, Inuyasha's little group _conveniently_ left out the specifics for seeking out his help in particular. In other words, as of right now, Sesshomaru knows nothing of the portal and their knowledge of his past, so he is trying his hardest to keep up his façade. Anyway I hope that answers your question at least a little. Please enjoy!

--

Chapter 11

Rescue?

Wasting time. That is what they were doing. Leaning against a tree Sesshomaru looked over the motley group . The humans, of course, had to eventually stop and rest their travel weary bodies. They had been going at a very brisk pace for two and a half days straight, following each and every lead to Naraku they could find. After finding a suitable place to stop for the night, they methodically began to gather firewood, unpack various pots and pans, strange foods, and lay out sleeping mats. The tai-youkai could barely keep still in his spot, seated a few feet away from the group of friends, who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru took a deep breath, trying to reach out with his senses. Attempting to find a demonic aura or a barrier, something. Where was Naraku hiding? There had to be some kind of trace somewhere. And sitting here was not the way to find it. He was however surprised at the humans determination to find their friend, he had pushed them to there very limits and not one had said a word. But when exhaustion took over there wasn't really a choice but to put a hold on there search, nearly unconscious humans were of no use to him in battle. Unfortunately, he couldn't go by himself either. There was no telling what kind of shape Inuyasha was in so there had to be enough people to distract Naraku while Sesshomaru located and rescued his brother. They were not to kill him however, it had been established that the demon lord would be the one to deal the dark hanyou's final punishment.

oOo

Groaning, Inuyasha tried to shift his position, his wrist ached so badly, they were raw and bleeding but there was nothing he could do to take the constant pressure off of them. He hissed as he felt fresh blood running down his arm, onto his shoulder and over his chest. He needed to move so much, his legs were so stiff he couldn't even wiggle his toes.

Water was still dripping from somewhere in the dungeon, Inuyasha ran his tongue over dry lips. Sighing he titled his head against the stone wall and stared at the ceiling. If only he wasn't chained, if he was free to move about the filthy cell he might be able to devise some way to escape. Whether he broke down the door or clawed right through the wall he would get out, he chuckled humorlessly, that was probably why he was being so very….restrained. Licking his lips again, his mind wandered to that damn dripping water, the only thing keeping him sane while at the same time driving him insane, taunting him with the drink that he couldn't get to. Although, he knew that he would rather die of dehydration then be forced to drink from Naraku's hand.

The dark lord hadn't made another appearance since the close call the other day and for that Inuyasha was very thankful, just thinking about what could have happened made his empty stomach churn, he knew how luck he had been. Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end.

Inuyasha winced as the foreboding creaking hinges rotated, opening the heavy door.

Once again carrying the small cup, Naraku made his was to the weary inu. "Hello lovely," He said in a mock gentle tone, smoothing silver bangs away from burning golden eyes. "I'm so glad that you've decided to stay."

"Yeah, well I glad you're here too, why don't you unchain me and I'll show you just how happy I am." Inuyasha flexed his claws meaningfully, ignoring the stinging pain in his hands.

Naraku smirked, grabbing Inuyasha's chin. "Me first." He hissed, leaning closer, chuckling at the hanyous sharp breath as his tongue darted out to run up his cheek. He move his free hand to his shoulder as Inuyasha jerked. "Shh," he cooed into a furry ear. "Struggling will only make things worse." At the growl he received, a dark smile graced his lips. He pulled back to stare in to angry eyes, bringing his hand to rub his own chin thoughtfully. "This look really does suit you. Like the weak, submissive, pitiful, creature you truly are."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as those disgusting fingers dusted along his cheek and down his throat before grasping tightly, effectively choking off his growl. "Get your hands off me." He rasped, then the hand was gone. "So, your not as stupid as you look. Now just le-" He cut off as the hand reappeared on his hip. He gulped.

"Now now, all this talking is getting rather boring don't you think?" The sneer was apparent in the kumo's voice, his hand drifting slowly inward. His sadistic grin growing as he watched Inuyashas face contort in apprehension, eyes once again squeezed shut. Naraku looked to his hand as it neared his destination, fingers grazed the warm flesh.

Inuyasha drew a breath and clenched his hands, his eyes boring holes into the top of the dark hanyou's head as he knelt down in front of him, his warm breath washing over his sensitive skin. He let out a short growl as he felt something wet running up his shaft.

Naraku smirked against him, he was enjoying himself immensely and couldn't keep himself from tasting the salty flesh. Over and over he ran his tongue over the smooth surface, marveling at the ever growing growls above him. He was so caught up in his action that he nearly missed the sudden movement in front of him. Suddenly a flash of white in his eyes and a crushing pain spreading through out his entire face as he fell backwards. The bright light in his vision slowly dimmed to an unfocused image. Inuyahsa had an open mouth smirk, breathing hard, his knee still bent, poised, in the air, and his ears pressed flat against his head. For a moment Naraku only stared in confusion from his spot on the floor, waiting for the fuzzy feeling in his head to dissipate. He was back to Inuyasha in a flash, slamming him back against the wall. Spitting a disturbing amount of blood onto the floor he grabbed Inuyashas face in a vice grip, bringing his face near the struggling man, so close that their noses were touching. A deep growl emanating form his own throat.

"You want to play rough?" he spat, tightening his grip. "Fine." he snatched up one of Inuyashas long leg and brought it around his waist holding it there. He smiled at the quiet whimper that escaped his throat when he rubbed his manhood against his captive's.

Inuyasha shuddered, disgusted at the warm feeling in his stomach. He twisted his hips quickly, trying to tear away from the assault, fresh blood flowing down his arms from his already throbbing wrists. But the hand on his leg held fast. "Get off me!"

A low laugh. "But were just getting started." Lifting the leg higher Naraku's laugh grew louder as he watched golden orbs widen, fear flashing across the inu's face, his tip grazing the ever struggling Inuyasha's entrance.

Inuyashas breathing became almost labored in panic as he continued twisting and turning in his confines, kicking his legs wildly. A scream wrenched from his throat as he felt something very large force it's way past the tight ring of muscle, a burning pain shooting up and down his spine, warm blood oozing down his only leg that was touching the floor. He continued to growl in between pants, his eyes shut tightly trying in vain to stop the tears from running down his face. His back developing unfelt cuts and bruises from being repeatedly forced against the jagged stone wall. He cracked open his eyes, watching in disgust as pleasure danced across Naraku's visage his mouth slightly open as he grunted with each motion. Then everything stopped, Inuyasha jolted, his eyes snapping open as the kumo's movements halted abruptly. His body still shaking, Inuyasha looked around, trying to determine source of Naraku's unease. Then he felt it, approaching rapidly.

Sesshomaru….

--

Tah-dah! Yay, Sesshomaru to the rescue! Will Naraku be dealt with once and for all? Find out in the next chapter! And as always: Please Review!!

See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Dun-da-da-da! Another chapter! Firstly, I just want to thank everyone that reviewed, your kind and encouraging words are what keeps this story going! Secondly, I am aware that what I let Naraku do to Inuyasha upset a lot of people but please know that it is also a necessary and very vital part in this stories development….Anyways please bare with me and continue to enjoy this story!

Chapter 12

Guilt

It was there. Only for a moment, but the scent had been there. Summoning every ounce of youki that he possessed Sesshomaru took to the sky, knowing that the humans would follow. Tilting his chin up, the demon lord tried to pinpoint where the foul kumo's aroma was coming from, an odd feeling of dread and relief washed through him as he caught his brothers scent as well. Now at least he knew the hanyou was alive, the only question was to whether or not that was better. Glancing back he could barely make out the shapes of his brothers friends, he hadn't expected them to be able to keep up, they would catch up once he stopped. He growled low when the trail disappeared as suddenly as it had come. The only option was to continue on his current path, hope that it would lead him in the right direction, and pray to whatever gods were listening that he wasn't to late.

oOo

Stalking through the maze of halls, Naraku glared out ever window he passed. He could feel the tension in the air as he neared the doors to the courtyard.

He had been so close, so close to finally having what he wanted. The ultimate answer to all his problems, one that would effect every single one of his greatest enemies; Inuyasha. What better option was there? Through imprisoning the hanyou, he would exponentially cut down the threat of the half-breeds forces, once again possess a fair amount of pull with the undead priestess, and quite possibly crush his elder brother. All in one foul swoop. It was the perfect plan.

But it was all coming down around him, he had to fix this, and quickly. He swung open the heavy doors and stepped in to the large open space. Halting near the center he growled, glaring at the sky. They would be here soon.

oOo

Sesshomaru smirked as the barrier crackled and sparked against his skin. Did Naraku really think that such a thing could stop him? Foolish. Nothing would deter him from his goal. After passing through he fought the urge to wrinkle his nose at the strong stench of the miasma. Immediately his focus snapped the figure below. The Taiyoukai landed gracefully in front of the smiling half demon.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, steeling himself in his cold mask. "Naraku." Despite himself a low growl escaped his throat as he spoke the name. His hand lowered to his sword in reflex.

"What brings you here my _lord_?" Naraku spit out the title in sarcasm.

"You know why I'm here." Sesshomaru stated, his log fingers curling around Tokijin's handle.

Naraku frowned. "The only thing that I can think of is your brother." A look of innocence spread over his face as he shrugged. "I thought you would be glad that I took the little one off your hands…..and I have to admit, I was more than happy to take him-" He paused in mid-sentence to let his hidden meaning be known as a dark gleam appeared in his eyes. "into mine."

This time Sesshomaru growled loudly, slightly baring his teeth as he stepped forward, his claws itching to dig into the spiders flesh.

"Naraku!"

Both males looked to the sky to see the demon slayer and the houshi decending on the fire cat. As the feline touched down both humans jumped off and sprang into their fighting stances. The monk nodded toward Sesshomaru. "Go get Inuyasha."

Normally the demon would protest to being ordered around especially by a human, but before he could stop himself he was already winding his way quickly through the large house following his brothers scent. He froze. Blood, Inuyasha's blood. He slowed his step as he approached the last door in the hallway. The stench of blood filled the area. So much blood. Why was there so much blood?

Cautiously he opened the door to the dark room. His superior sight instantly spotted the form to the right. He swallowed the odd lump in his throat as he stepped closer. Gingerly, Sesshomaru reached out, brushing the backs of his fingers against his brother's cold damp cheek. He tried to ignore the twisting feeling in his stomach as he looked the smaller inu over. The lightly sun kissed skin was covered in blood and sweat, the silver hair was matted and sticking to his body. This time Sesshomaru didn't even try to force away the crushing weight on his heart as he noticed the brusies and the claw marks, deep and marring, on the young man's thighs and the fresh blood running along his legs. The lord noticed an annoying stinging at the back of his eyes, he shifted his gaze back to the still youthful face. Covered in grime the wet streaks were made clear, leading him up to those eyes, that were so much like his own, surrounded by dark circles of exhaustion. Moving closer, Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around the hanyou's waist, trying as best he could not to disturb the angry wounds. Bringing his free hand up to the solid cuffs at Inuyasha's wrists, the metal easily crushing in his hands, he knelt down, resting the silver head in his lap. He brushed away the messy bangs to look intently at his brother.

"Inuyasha?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft. He waited for a moment before repeating the name. Sesshomaru watched with relief as heavy eyelids fluttered.

"Se-" The voice was strained. "Sessho-maru?" Inuyasha let in a sharp breath before his eyes slid shut again and he drifted back into the comforting darkness.

--

Yay! Sesshomaru got Inuyasha! I'm so glad that I could put this out, I wanted to end it on a slightly higher note then the last one. So, I hope everyone is happier this time round. Til next time!

See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I hope I didn't take to long to update this time. I was going to update as soon as I put the previous chapter out but then I completely forgot…. Thank you to all who reviewed! Anyway here it is!

Chapter 13

Anger

"Hiraikotsu!"

Cursing under his breath Naraku dodged the heavy weapon, sending three tentacles after the demon slayer in return.

Miroku watched as the disgusting appendages headed toward Sango, who was reaching into the air to catch her boomerang. Running to her side he pulled her out of the way just in time for the tentacles to sink into the ground. Turning quickly to the dark hanyou the monk let free a group of sutras, almost smiling as they made contact with part of Naraku's grotesque body.

Naraku hissed as he glared at the sizzling piece of flesh, releasing it from his body. Forming another thick tentacle he swept it through the air knocking the houshi to the ground and wrapping around his waist, keeping him pinned. He smirked in satisfaction as the human struggled free himself. A roar caught his attention as the fire neko lunged directly at him, he scoffed as she hit the barrier over and over again, unable to reach him.

Sango ran to Miroku, drawing her sword as she went. Standing beside him she drove the blade deeply into the almost branch-like appendage, pulling her companion free.

Taking the woman's hand Miroku quickly unwrapped the beads from his wrist preparing to release the Wind Tunnel. However he was forced to return them quickly when the daimyos came hovering from behind Naraku. 'Damn it.'

Anxiously watching from the outskirts of the main fight, Kagome guarded Shippo whenever an attack was thrown her way, notching an arrow she fired at the hostile half demon looming over her friends. She nearly screamed in frustration as the attack was deflected by the strong barrier that surrounded the evil being.

A loud crash was to the side of them, the battle ceased momentarily as combatants looked to the large doors of the main house. Coming right out of the wall, the doors fell to the ground with a thud. All eyes focused on the figure in the doorway.

Moving from the shadows the youkai lord truly looked the part of a romantic nightmare. Smeared with blood, Sesshomaru stepped into the sunlight, his normal cold golden eyes a furious red, markings slightly jagged. His pure white undershirt flecked with crimson spots, the heavier silk haori draped around Inuyasha, who was held protectively to the Taiyoukai's chest.

Gasping the young miko started to rush to the unconscious half demon. "Inuyasha!"

Seeming to completely forget about the fight that had been going on just moments before. When she was about ten feet away she froze, a low threatening growl coming from the Taiyoukai. She gulped and started to back away very slowly, as she stared into blood red eyes.

The silence was broken by an unsettling chuckle. "How sweet, I had no idea that you cared so much for your brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku smiled as he looked at the two inus'. "Unfortunately I cannot let you leave here with him." Taking a step forward he reached out a hand toward the 'sleeping' hanyou, ignoring the warning growls that were getting louder and growing in their ferocity. Suddenly he yanked his hand back as a white hot pain shot through his hand and up his arm. Pulling his hand back to him Naraku stared down at it, four long gashes marred the skin that covered the back of the appendage, they were deep enough that you could see streaks of stark white bone. He grimaced as he noted the bright green poison heavily lining the edges, gradually eating away at the flesh.

With a growl of his own he struck back aiming at the demons face, disappointed when his claws only meet air. He watched as Sesshomaru jumped back a decent distance and looked down at his little brother.

Concern flashed through the inu youkai's eyes as he looked over his brother, checking for any newer wounds. The on-lookers watched, slightly surprised when Sesshomaru gently lowered Inuyasha to the wooden floorboards of the porch before straightening look Naraku dead in the eye. He snarled as he glared a the loathsome creature before him, bearing his teeth, his mouth open slightly so his tongue could flick over sharp canines in an uncharacteristic feral gesture.

It was a standstill, both enemies waiting for the other to make the first move, to make a mistake. Sesshomaru still growling as he stood between Naraku and Inuyasha.

Suddenly everything went deathly silent. Sesshomaru had stopped growling and stood completely still, his eyes regaining their golden color and his markings retaking their graceful shape. No one made a sound, even the wild life seemed to have ceased their calls.

A flash of white was all Naraku's mind could register before there was a burning pain in his stomach. He stared, wide eyed, at the limb now protruding from his body. He had no time to react as a hand wrapped around his throat in a vice grip, slamming him to the hard ground of the courtyard, the inu now on top of him, bracing his whole weight solely on the hand around his neck. The hand slowly tightening.

Sesshomaru had never felt this way before, about anything. He was just so angry. Angry at Naraku for defiling his brother. Angry at the group of humans for failing to stop him. Angry at the confusing emotions that were, as of late, disturbingly close to surface for the first time in centuries. But mostly he was angry at himself for not being able to protect his brother this time, and because of that, because of his stubborn pride, Inuyasha was hurt. The very thing that he had tried so hard to keep safe when he was young was ripped away in the end…and it was because of him.

Searching his face, Naraku saw the brief pause. He smirked, the lord had made a mistake. Swinging his closed fist Naraku's smirk turned into an all out grin as he felt his knuckles connect with the dog jaw. Shoving with all he strength the hanyou slipped out of the clawed hold and stood at a distance. "That wasn't very nice you know." Naraku said, he voice a bit raspy and strained. "Your only making it worse for yourselves."

Recovering quickly, Sesshomaru growled for the thousandth time that day as he saw the thick miasma gathering around his mortal enemy. 'Not this time.' He thought. Summoning his youki he began to rise from the ground himself, determined not to let Naraku get away.

A soft groan came from somewhere behind him, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, uncertain which way to go. When the groan turned into quiet whimpers Sesshomaru snarled in Naraku's direction before gracefully dropping to the ground and approaching Inuyasha. Frowning he noticed the fresh sweat on the tan brow. Nightmares. Kneeling next to his brother Sesshomaru gathered him into his arms and turned to the group of humans who were unsure what to do.

"We need to get him to a healer." Was all he said as he walked into the surrounding forest, the concerned group of friends silently following close behind.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the alarmed whispers, Sesshomaru walked through the small village. It was strange, this place, it seem vaguely familiar. He didn't know why. After scanning the area the Taiyoukai stepped to the human who appeared to be the headman. "Where is your healer human?" Sesshomaru had to stop himself from strangling the elderly man in front of him when he did nothing but gawk, trying to take in the gory picture that Sesshomaru knew that he no doubt made. "Now."

Seeming to snap out of his thoughts the man quickly led the way to a small hut near the center of the village. "In here." He said, pulling the bamboo flap aside, motioning for them to enter.

With a curt nod Sesshomaru dismissed the headman, moving into the cramped hut. Such a familiar scent, but he still couldn't place it. Inuyasha's injuries were not ones that he could heal, briefly he had considered taking him to the western castle, but brushed the thought away. That would cause to much trouble right now, he had to sort things out first.

Spotting a mat in the corner he layed the limp form of his brother down on it, taking a seat where he was. He looked the boy over. 'I'm so sorry.'

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned at the sound of the startled voice, but he couldn't help but be a little startled himself as he stared at the girl in the doorway. "Shongi?"

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I got another one up! See, it didn't take tooooooo ridiculously long right? Right? Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think!

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Happy New Year everyone!!!!!….I know I'm a bit late on that but I just felt like it. Anyway, as always: love and kisses to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Thank you so much!

Chapter 14

Shongi

Stepping into the small room Shongi let the bamboo flap fall shut behind her. Slowly she took a step forward, an almost blank expression on her face. "Is that really you? I don't believe it."

Sesshomaru watched as the young woman practically launched herself at his person, wrapping her arms around his neck. As much as he tried to stop it, he couldn't help but flinch at the personal contact. Almost cautiously he patted her on the back and uncoiled her long arms, trying to be gentle.

Sitting back, the Taiyoukai took in the sight of her. Not much had changed physically. Big round blue eyes that seemed to hold an eternal curiosity, her dark green hair now fell around her shoulders in a loose ponytail. Large wolf ears sat on top of her head, they were fully forward as a show of her excitement, twitching every now and then. However, the formlessness of a child's body had been replaced with the gentle but noticeable curves of a developing woman. Even through the years she seemed to hold to a happiness that was slightly astounding. She was still much like small girl he had known in the Keepers castle, it was slightly unnerving seeing her after all this time.

The half otter saw the uncomfortable look that briefly crossed the handsome demons face. Also sitting on her heels she folded her hands in her lap, black furry ears lightly pressing back into her hair, when she realized that she had been the cause of his discomfort. She looked away then. "Sorry, I didn't mean to….." Trailing off she glanced up at him. He was turned away from her now, his face down cast. She followed his line on sight and for the first time since entering the small hut she noticed the young male that was lying on the floor. "Who is he?" She asked as she tried to see if she recognized him. At first she didn't think that he was going to answer as his eyes looked over the unconscious boy.

Then very quietly.

"Inuyasha."

Immediately her eyes were on Sesshomaru again. She knew that name, yes, she remembered it form his stories of home. Shongi swallowed, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question. "What happened to him?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second with the most pained expression before his face went completely blank.

"He was attacked." Was all that he said.

The young woman was startled at the sudden lack of emotion. There was a hardness, a coldness even, to him that she didn't remember. It almost made her want to cry. She knew what happened back then, she knew how it was that Sesshomaru ended up in that, that place. And now she knew what happened to his brother, she had seen that look before. That broken look, that even now crossed her own visage once in a great while.

A rustling of cloth caught her attention and she realized that she had been staring at Inuyasha. She looked up to find Sesshomaru settling against the wall, his golden eyes locked onto her.

"When will the healer of this village be able to attend to my brother?"

"I am the healer now, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to start while you were here." Shongi said as she moved closer to inspect the hanyou.

"You're the healer?"

Shongi looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, I took over after my mother and father decided to retire. They still live here, I just do all the work now." She ended with a light laugh, when Sesshomaru just nodded in answer she returned to her task with a sad smile. It hurt her to know that things had gone so badly for her friend.

oOo

Wiping the sweat from her forehead Shongi stood up and dusted off her kimono. Glancing at Sesshomaru, who was intently studying his brother lost in thought, she left the room. Inuyasha had many injuries but luckily only one or two there actually life threatening. She had done her best to clean and bandage him up. Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up.

The worst was yet to come.

TBC

-------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short, I just wanted to put something up soooo very badly.

Please review! I want to know what every one thinks!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, it's been awhile hasn't it? But the important thing is that I'm here now….and guess what, I brought updates!!!! I went back a reread all my old reviews and it just fired me up to write more. Lots of love to both those who reviewed and to those who did not.

Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 15

Upon Waking

_Laughter drifted in the open balcony from the courtyard below. Growling, the young student moved to the large open doors and glared at the sky before pushing them shut. The inu child sighed and slumped back into his seat._

"_You should be more patient with him Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder toward the door, turning fully around when he saw his father leaning against the wooden frame. Crossing his arms, Inu no Taisho walked into the room, stopping just before his eldest son, raising his hand to silence him as he started to speak. "I already know what your going to say Sesshomaru."_

_The young prince looked skeptical._

"_Your going to say 'that it isn't fair that he gets to play while you have to study'. There is a reason that you must learn these things. Your going to be a lord some day Sesshomaru. You need the know everything about these lands and the people that you must watch over." With a gentle smile and an aggravating pat on the head the large inu strolled from the room._

_Glancing once more at the large stack of papers in front of him Sesshomaru began to go through them slowly, trying to absorb as much information as possible. It was a while before he noticed that the faint laughter stopped suddenly. Curiously, he went out onto the balcony to search out the cause. He wasn't prepared for the clenching pain in his chest as her saw the dark figure standing over his baby brother. Quickly he lept over the stone railing, as soon as he hit the grass he ran towards the large demon. The figure turned slightly to him as Sesshomaru approached the two, he did not however cease to raise his heavy black sword above the small hanyou before bringing it down with a powerful swing. But before the strike could land Sessomaru saw a green and red blur out of the corner of his eye._

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_The scream was full of pain as Sesshomaru turned quickly to face the new person in the large courtyard. His breath caught in his chest as the figure came into focus. _

_It was Shongi. Torn and bloody, she stumbled closer to him, her right arm out stretched to grasp his arm before she fell dead to the ground. Her dull blue eyes staring unseeingly across the clearing._

_A quiet chuckle from his left made Sesshomaru turn, following Shongi's line of sight he watched the spot that the Keeper and baby Inuyasha had been as it began to shimmer before being replaced by Naraku standing over his broken brother. _

_The laughter became louder as the dark hanyou looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. Turning his attention back to his new plaything, Naraku grinned with malice as he loomed over the young half-inu. He kneeled down to run a disgusting hand along Inuyasha's face._

_Sesshomaru growled as he launched himself at Naraku. He couldn't stop the sudden yelp that escaped his throat as strong armored arms wrapped around his body, effectively halting his advances. Snarling in frustration, Sesshomaru turned as best he could and swiped at the face behind him, only to freeze as poison dripping claws pasted right through what should be bone and muscle. Startled golden eyes stared into the cold emerald eyes of the Keeper._

_Hit by a sudden wave of panic, Sesshomaru struggled to get out of the lecherous grip. But the arms were like steel around him as he pushed against the large youkai. A cold chill went down Sesshomaru's spine when the Keeper smiled that evil smile and began to push his haori off his shoulders……_

A jolt roused the demon lord from his fitted sleep. Golden eyes shot open and darted about as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Becoming aware of his heaving chest he attempted to calm his breathing as his mask slowly slid back into place.

Fortunatelyfor Sesshomaru he appeared to be alone in the small hut, save for his brother of course. The rash hanyou was resting peacefully enough, the white dog ears twitching every now and then.

A noise caught Sesshomaru's attention, he looked to see Shongi stepping through the doorway.

"I see your awake." She smiled and knelt down next to Inuyasha's sleeping form.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl as she cleaned the wounds that were covering most of his brother. "I am unaware of exactly how I came to be 'not awake ' to begin with."

The half wolf raised her eyes to him. "Forgive me Sesshomaru, I only sought to give you a time of rest. You had been watching over him," She gestured to Inuyasha. "for two days and I was getting worried for your heath. I took the liberty to use some sleeping herbs to make your tea. I'm sorry." Large ears pressed into her dark green hair.

Sesshomaru frowned then nodded in acceptance of her apology. He wanted to be angry at her for essentially drugging him but he wasn't, and he had no idea why. He was certain that if it had been anyone else that had even attempted such a thing they would suffer an immediate and painful death.

There was a slight rustling, at once Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha. He shifted around until he was near the half-breeds hips so he was facing him. Anxiously Sesshomaru watched as big golden eyes slowly opened.

Squinting, Inuyasha tried to get his eyes to focus, the dim room making it difficult. After blinking a few times he was able to make out two hazy people sitting beside him. "Kagome?"

He was not expecting the voice that answered.

"Your miko is outside with the other ningen."

Startled, Inuyasha started to sit up, however a sharp pain shooting through him made him freeze half off the sleeping mat. "Sesshomaru?" He whispered, the sound came out somewhat raspy. A large hand was placed gently on his chest another one behind him on his back as they slowly forced him to lay back down.

"Yes." Was the only answer.

Why was Sesshomaru there with him? Why was he not attacking him? Questions swirled in the dazed hanyou's mind as he tried to remember what had happened. It hit him in a rush. The portal, Sesshomaru's horrid past, that strange powder, Naraku….Naraku.

Bright golden eyes glossed over as unnoticed tears were brought to the surface. The air around him seemed to thin before disappearing entirely as Inuyasha started to hyperventilate. He looked to his older brother. "I didn't…I-I couldn't…I-I…" Inuyasha tried to speak around the rapidly growing lump in his throat.

That painful clenching was back. It seemed to be eating at Sesshomaru's very being as he watched his little brother struggle to make some sense of what happened to him.

Choked gasps were growing more frantic and tears flooded his vision. Biting his lip so hard that it started to bleed, Inuyasha fought to say something, to give some explanation for his weakness, his failure to stop what had been done. But all that got though were whimpers and cries as the proud hanyou fell apart.

Surprising himself, Sesshomaru held out his hand and ran it softly Inuyasha's snow white hair over and over. Each time moving tiny bits higher until he was stopping just below the white furred ear, attempting to calm his brother as well as himself. "There is no need to speak Inuyasha. Rest for now."

Sighing, the distraught hanyou allowed the ministrations to sooth him. First he just tried to focus on anything other than the images in his mind in favor of focusing on the fingers running over and through his hair. Then his breathing became only quiet sobs as he let his eyelids slide shut. He could feel his body going numb and only hoped that it would last. He didn't what to feel the pain.

TBC

-------------

Whew, finally I got that out! Yay, aren't we all happy? Sorry for the length, I cut it so I would have something interesting to write about in the next chapter. Oh and could everyone let me know what they thought about the nightmare? I'm not so sure about it myself.

Til next time, don't forget to review!

See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Hmmm, well here's the next chapter everyone! Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

**ATTENTION!: Hey everyone. I need all of your help for a major part of this story. Okay, so the way I have this planned out in my head it goes one of two ways, each has the potential to be very different in the way that this story turns out. Now I could just go with my first inclination but I ultimately want to do what pleases my readers so they can have a pleasant time reading. Right, so the big question is: Who gets to be Seme and Uke? It would be really helpful if you guys would let me know what you thought and the reasons behind it. In the end I'll see who wants what the most and how well their ideas would work with my story. Thank you ahead of time for all of your help!**

My birthday present to myself is a chapter for all of you! Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Doubts

The delicate porcelain tea-cup shattered under the heavy force as it was slammed onto the table. Naraku seethed with rage as he glared across the room at his ever defiant incarnation. "What do you mean you lost them?" He demanded.

Wincing at the scathing tone, Kagura nonchalantly waved her fan as she spoke. "I meant just what I said. Don't know where they went." Technically, it was the truth. She didn't know. The part she left out however, was that she didn't really follow them as she was directed. With all the commotion that was going on Naraku had demanded that she tail them, but he neglected to send his pests after her to make sure she did her job. Long story short, she had taken herself a nice day off instead of chasing the retreating group.

"You will find them." The kumo bit out, he waved his hand in dismissal, watching as the wind sorceress left with a slight bow. He would have to watch her more closely than ever, everything was tilting on a very delicate balance for him right now. He knew how lucky he had been to escape Sesshomaru and he wouldn't fritter away the chance to start anew. One way or the other, he would get what he wanted. And that was Inuyasha.

oOo

Over the next few days, Inuyasha had woken a number of times, each time the reaction was similar. No one in the little camp knew what to do to help their friend. Kagome had tried many times, as had they all, to get him to talk to them. Not about what happened but about anything in general and each time their hearts broke a little more as their hanyou friend refused, not only to speak to them but, he also seemed unable to bring himself to look at them.

At all times someone could find Sesshomaru in the same spot, leaning against the hut wall, his expression unreadable. No matter how much they tried to coerce him out he stayed put, growling lowly if they approach to closely. It was sure to say that they were truly at a loss of what to do.

oOo

Staring at the wooden wall Sesshomaru mulled over everything that had happen as of late. Never would he have guessed that this is were he would be if someone had asked a week ago. So much had happened that had yet to be explained. Why were these old feelings of protectiveness being dredged up? How long would it be before Inuyasha recovered, physically at least? Where was Naraku? And, how did it come to be that Inuyasha was captured in the first place?

That last question was the one most plaguing the demon lord's mind. He would have to be sure to ask his brother once he awoke the next time.

Growling to himself, Sesshomaru stood after giving his appearance a once-over. He was uncharacteristically filthy, he had been so….concerned….with his brother these last few days, he hadn't noticed until now that he was still covered with blood and grime. He would bathe for now, Inuyasha hadn't been giving off any signals that he anywhere near the land of the living and aware so he didn't figure that his absence would be missed.

After a glance at the hanyou on the sleeping mat Sesshomaru stepped outside. He was moderately thankful that the humans seemed to be to engrossed in whatever it was that they were doing so they never noticed when he slipped out.

A little while away he found a perfect little hot spring. It was surrounded by low hanging trees, green grass. Soft moss lined half of the rocks around the small pool, the clear water reflecting the dim sun light that filtered through the trees. It was a peaceful place.

First Sesshomaru opted to slip out of his soiled clothing a scrubbing it clean with a stone as he dipped it in the water. Once satisfied that the worst of the mess was gone Sesshomaru set them out on a sunny rock to dry. Then Taiyoukai slid into the warm water, not bothering to hold back the sigh that came with the feeling of the water surrounding him. After relaxing briefly, Sesshomaru set about washing out his silvery-blue hair until it had a satisfactory shine to it. Without something to wash himself with, scrubbing the clinging filth off his skin proved to be a bit more tedious than it should have been but the ever resourceful inu managed well enough.

Sinking back against the moss cover rocks, the inu lord tried to come up with a way to snap Inuyasha out of this cycle of his. Waking up angrily, hyperventilating in tears, and then falling back a sleep. He was never going to get any better if this continued. Inuyasha had to be reminded that there were people that still counted on him. That didn't care what had happened. That was something that Sesshomaru himself had not had, when he was young his Father was the only one in his life, and that had been snatched away also. He could not let Inuyasha end up like he did. There had to be a way.

After awhile he came to a conclusion, one he hoped would begin the process of getting better.

Lifting out of the hot spring Sesshomaru pulled his, thankfully now dry, cloths on before strolling back into the small village.

"Lord Sesshomau!"

The monks voice calling to him made Sesshomaru stop just short of walking back into the hut that housed his brother. Turning to face the human he raised an eyebrow in question.

Blinking once or twice Miroku had to remember what he was going to say. In all honesty, he hadn't expected the demon lord to even notice him. After a brief moment of pondering, "Would you like to join us outside, perhaps we could offer you something to eat, as you have been by Inuyasha's side for awhile now?" A long shot.

About to respond, Sesshomaru was cut off when a loud yelp came from inside.

Immediately Sesshomaru was through the door already on guard in case something had slithered it's way past the humans while he was away. The moment was short-lived however, when the source of the problem was discovered.

Shongi was attempting to remove Inuyasha's bandages, he was almost fully physically healed, but apperantly one of them snagged. Of coarse this caused said hanyou to jolt out of his sleeping state and trying to stand up, which in turn startled Shongi as she leaned over him and almost bowling her over. Resulting in the otter healer lying on her back with Inuyasha splayed over her in a tangle of bandages, blankets, and clothes.

Both froze however, when they noticed the other person in the room.

Inuyasha quickly untangled himself from….himself and was on his feet, growling. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here---" The hanyou trailed off, sinking back to the floor.

Recognizing the sudden mood change, Sesshomaru stepped up to Inuyasha and, in a surprising gesture, held out his hand and helped the half-inu up. "I wish for you to come outside, your humans are waiting."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to his brothers as he yanked his hand away, shaking his head quickly. "No." Was all he said.

"Inuyasha?" The soft voice of the miko caught everyones attention.

Looking towards the door Inuyasha felt like shrinking back into the shadows and disappearing. How could he be expected to face all his friends? He was nothing now. Just some submissive weakling that had tried to pass himself off as a leader. No one would follow him now. But, how could he expect them to rely on him for protection, when he couldn't even protect himself?

Kagome put on her brightest smile and reached for Inuyasha's hand, gently but firmly she led the hesitant hanyou out in to the open as Sesshomaru silently followed.

Feeling almost naked in just his long plain white under shirt, Inuyasha sat near his brother. Which just happened to be as far away from his friends as he could get. Ears pressed to his skull, the hanyou waited for them to let him know that he should leave. That he disgusted them. That the couldn't believe that they had had let a weak half-breed travel with them for this long.

He swallowed. All of it would be true, he would leave if they told him to, he had no right to stay.

--------------------

Yay! Another chapter for you all to (hopefully) enjoy. If you didn't read the top part of the authors note please do, it's very important.

Til' next time!

See Ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, hello again everyone! I know how much this must be seeming like I'm making this up to cover for being lazy, but I'm not. My brain just doesn't want to work in any creative way….So, I would just like to thank all the people who have reviewed and I hope that I can make everyone happy and satisfy you all. **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

The Slip

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, he had been sitting outside with them for at least twenty minutes now but no one had said a word, they just sat there and stared at him. He didn't like it, they didn't have to look at him like he was some sort of abomination, he already knew he was disgusting. So far, he hadn't gotten up the nerve to look any of them in the eye, so, he just sat on his log, staring down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

Why weren't they saying anything? They probably figured that he already knew that he was no longer welcome, that they shouldn't waste their breath telling him to get out.

Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha stood to leave.

"Are you hungry?" When soft white ears flicked to the side at the sound of her question, Kagome took it as a good sign. "Shongi and Sango helped me make a lot of food." Her half-demon friend stopped. "I brought ramen." She smiled.

"No thanks, Kagome."

Her smile fell.

"Won't you sit with us Inuyasha? You must be hungry." Miroku coaxed.

"I said no, monk!" Inuyasha snapped, before beginning to walk away again.

"Stay, Inuyasha."

It was a command not a question.

Once again Inuyasha stopped, but this time he turned to face his brother. "You can't boss me around." He took a step back.

"Inuyasha." A command again.

"No! I'm leaving, don't you try to stop me." He walked passed Sango.

"Inuyasha, don't go!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha whirled around to face the miko. "You can stop pretending to care now," He gestured to the rest of his friends. "All of you can knock it off! I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you don't want me here! I can't protect you anyway so why bother?!"

Kagome looked confused. "What? But you have be-"

"You saw what happened! How can I protect all of you when can't even protect myself?!" Inuyasha held up his hands in defeat before dropping them to his sides, ears pressed firmly to his skull.

He waited. "Well?!" He stared the miko down. When she only offered a small smile, he sighed again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He mumbled.

"From what your friends told me," Sesshomaru started, breaking through Inuyasha's thoughts. "it wasn't your fault at all. Your not as weak as your making yourself out to be. You were caught off guard by Naraku's underhanded tricks."

Inuyasha looked to his brother. "You wouldn't have been tricked. Your never caught off guard, by anything."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh. "Inuyasha, sometimes you just have to accept something as best you can and try to move on. Believe me, my record hasn't been perfect either."

"But this is different, I'm not some defenseless little kid!"

As soon as he had said it, Inuyasha wished he could take it back. The now nervous hanyou swallowed when he saw the tight clench in his elder brothers jaw and the shocked anger flash in his honey golden eyes as they narrowed, glaring into his own.

"Now, what would make you say something like that, little brother?"

'_Damn it.' _

"Listen, it's not what you think," Inuyasha said, momentarily forgetting his own pain. " we just wanted to-"

The stinging pain of his claws digging into his own hand became obsolete to the rage and burning shame that erupted through the Taiyoukai. His mask slipped just enough for it to show through in his eyes.

"How. Dare. You." He bit out, his fist clenched and shaking by his sides. "That is _no ones_ business, especially yours. "

Miroku put his hands up in a placating gesture. "We realize that we had no right, but it was not our intention to discover such a secret."

Sesshomaru's gaze switched to the monk. "But you did, and what do you plan to do with this information? Do you intend to use it against me, tell all my enemies, now that you know what I truly am?"

Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as the Lord waited for an answer. Golden eyes swept over every member of the group, watching as every one shook their heads.

The miko, Kagome, is the one who spoke. "Of coarse not! We would never do something like that! Anyone who would is despicable!"

Eyebrow raised, Sesshomaru regarded the strange female. "Hn." Why he believed her, he did not know. It, somehow, didn't fit the groups character to do something so low. He turned back to his unfortunate little brother. In a gentler tone than before: "You and your friends were out of line." But they already knew that, he could see it in there faces.

Part of Sesshomaru wanted to leave in an attempt to save his dignity, but the bigger and louder half of his conscious knew that he needed to stay.

…But only for a little while….Incase Naraku came back…

Right now Inuyasha had a lot to deal with, he could be scolded later. With one more 'Hn' Sesshomaru entered the hut, if Inuyasha needed him he knew where he was. But at the moment he didn't want to see any of them. While they might not use his past against him, he still had a big problem with any of them knowing any of it. They would have to have a talk.

* * *

***Sigh* There you all go, the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Til' Next Time!**

**See Ya!**


End file.
